Steven (Legend of Onix)
Steven is a half human half gem hybrid and is the main protagonist of the Legend of Onix series. Apperance Steven looks quite similar to his show perspective, but now that he is older he is taller reaching a height of 5.4FT. His hair is pitch black and has solid black pupils for his eyes. Like in the Canon show he wears a salmon colored T-shirt with Blue jeans and salmon colored sandles. But unlike the show he now wears a set of visors much similar to garnets, he also wears a communication device on his left wrist that appears to resemble a watch. His gem like in the show is located wear the navel should be. Personality In the Legend of Onix series the fanon takes place roughly about 3 years since the events of Stevens Birthday meaning he is 17 of age. during those years he has become a lot more serious about his responsibility's of being one of the crystal gems, and takes his responsibility's a lot more serious then he did before. But he is also quite fun loving and goofy just like in the show when he isn't on a mission, always ready to give out a witty fraise or joke. At times he can act a little childish but he tries to keep it under control even if it can slip out at times. Powers and Abilitys *Summon shield *Create gem bubbles (with spikes) *Generate sentient vegetation *Levitation *Healing Saliva *Use his gem as a light source Weapon Just like in the show Steven if equipped with his mothers shield which resembles a rose. But after the years went by he managed to create an upgrade of his own with the help of pearl. The center of the shield can fire a grappling hook that is capable of pulling a foe towards him allowing it to be a lot more easy to finish off foes. This weapon may be for defense but it still works well on offence. Relationships Connie: Steven and Connie have been friends for a while and always work together perfectly as a team both on and off the battle field. He has slight feelings for Connie but its very difficult since he also has some feelings for Peridot as well and doesn't know who to chose. With this tension he try's to keep it and a friend level so he doesn't hurt any of them. Peridot: Peridot has a crush on Steven that has developed over a long period of time especially since he is her best friend and cares for him deeply. But just like with Connie he doesn't know who to chose so keeps at a friend level until he can chose. But what separates Connie from Peridot is the fact that Peridot is willing to tell him, but somehow keeps getting interrupted. Trivia *Steven knows about Peridot's crush on him *Steven appears to have mastered his powers now that he is gotten older and more experienced *Even as a teen he still watches crying breakfast friends **This is a reference to adults in real life who watched shows like Steven Universe because of how it attracts both the kid and adult demographic. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Gems Category:Protagonists